neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
List of Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn characters
This is a list of fictional characters from the Japanese novel series Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn by Harutoshi Fukui and set during the Universal Century timeline. Main characters Banagher Links is the main protagonist and a student at Anaheim Industry Technical School in the colony Industrial 7. He is described as seeing war as something akin to fiction, as he was born after the One Year War ended and did not experience the subsequent conflicts. He is a part-time Petite MS pilot clearing space debris. However, upon meeting Audrey, he is drawn into a new conflict, especially when Vist Foundation leader Cardeas Vist (his father) entrusts him with the Gundam Unicorn before he dies in the first episode. Audrey Burne is a teenager from a noble family who came to Industrial 7 to convince the Vist Foundation not to turn over Laplace's Box to the Sleeves. Riddhe Marcenas mistakes her for a popular actress on Earth, but it is later discovered that she is Mineva Lao Zabi. Her pseudonym appears to be derived from famed actress Audrey Hepburn. Full Frontal is the main antagonist and the mysterious leader of the Neo Zeon remnant forces who is described as the "second coming of Char". Like Char Aznable, he is a blond-haired man whose face is hidden behind a mask, wears a red uniform, and pilots a red mobile suit. Similar to Char, he holds the Neo Zeon remnants together with his high charisma. Whether the name is an alias is unspecified. He plays around Banagher and the others with his puzzling speech and behavior. He is fighting against the Earth Federation for "the secret" of the foundation of the Universal Century. His face and tone closely resemble Char's. Nahel Argama captain Otto Midas remarked that his voice is just like Char's in archival footage. When Frontal removes his mask, Banagher instantly recognizes him to look exactly like Char, prompting him to ask whether or not Frontal really is Char. He is later revealed to be a cyber Newtype who was genetically altered to resemble the missing-in-action Zeon heir. His memories and emotional patterns were then implanted from the psycho frame of one of the Mobile suits previously piloted by Char (Sazabi), although a recent Newtype interview with Kosugi Naohiro indicates that this may not be the origin for Full Frontal as depicted in the OVA. Others Civilian Takuya Irei is Banagher's roommate while studying at the Anaheim Industry Technical School. He wishes to become a test pilot for Anaheim Electronics and he knows a lot about mobile suits. Micott Bartsch is a girl who commutes to a high school near the Anaheim Industry Technical School. Her father is the plant manager of Industrial 7. Micott is depicted in the OVA series as a student of the school. Syam Vist is a man who joined a group of terrorists in destroying the Laplace colony at the start of the series in UC 0001. He found and kept a strange object called the Laplace's Box after the explosion. He later married into the Vist family and became the head of the Vist Foundation. Cryonics technology allowed him to live as late as UC 0096. Cardeas Vist is the grandchild of Syam Vist, second generation head of the Vist family. He appears in the first episode "Day of the Unicorn," where he directs the testing of the Unicorn Gundam. He also negotiates to turn over Laplace's Box to the Sleeves. He dies after giving Banagher Links (his son) the Unicorn. Alberto Vist is Cardeas Vist's legitimate son and an Anaheim Electronics executive who boards the Nahel Argama to stop the opening of Laplace's Box. Despite showing a likeness to the Unicorn Gundam, most of, if not all, of the Nahel Argama crew are disgusted with his whining. He fatally wounds his father in the first episode. Martha Vist Carbine is Cardeas' younger sister. She married into the Carbine family, which founded Anaheim Electronics. Her marriage allowed her to exercise much influence with the Earth Federation. At the start of the series, she opposes her father and brother's treatment of Laplace's Box, which plays a role in the Sleeves' attack of Industrial 7. She is voiced by Tomoko Shiota in Japanese and by Ellyn Stern in English. Gael Chan is a former Earth Federation soldier who works as Cardeas Vist's bodyguard and secretary. Aaron Terzieff is an engineer at Anaheim Electronics who participated in the RX-0 development project as part of the armor materials division. He is voiced by Etsuo Yokobori in Japanese and by Taliesin Jaffe in episode 2 and by Wil Wheaton in English. Neo Zeon Suberoa Zinnerman is captain of the Garancieres, the Sleeves' main ship which is disguised as a freighter. Over the course of the series, it is revealed that Zinnerman once had a wife and daughter who died in a massacre by Federation troops and has taken it upon himself to look after Marida Cruz. Marida Cruz is a female pilot of the mobile suit Kshatriya and later the Unicorn "Banshee". She refers to captain Suberoa as "Master" and loyally carries out his orders. One of the many clones of Gundam ZZ character Elpeo Ple, codenamed "Ple 12," Marida was awakened by Glemy Toto and fought with her sisters during the first Neo Zeon War. She survived the war, but was found and later sold into sex slavery. She suffered numerous pregnancies and abortions before Suberoa took her under his wing. During an examination on board the Nahel Argama when she is captured, it is ascertained that she cannot bear children anymore. Angelo Sauper is a mobile suit pilot of the Sleeves. A loyal admirer of Full Frontal, Sauper is the commander of the Sleeves' Elite Guards unit and pilots two purple mobile suits over the course of the series - a customized Geara Zulu and a derivative called the Rozen Zulu. Flaste Schole is the second in command of the Sleeves, as well as one of Zinnerman's old friends. Gilboa Sant is a member of the Garencieres crew. He is a friendly man and a father to three children. He would die in the OVA episode and novel "The Ghost of Laplace." Hill Dawson is the captain of a Rewloola-class battleship that is also the Sleeves' flagship. Earth Federation Riddhe Marcenas is an Earth Federation mobile suit pilot assigned to the Londo Bell. Coming from a political family, Riddhe decided to join the military to make a name for himself. At the start of the series, Riddhe pilots the RGZ-95 ReZEL but later moves up to the Delta Plus and the RX-0 Gundam Unicorn Banshee. Ronan Marcenas Riddhe's father, is a member of the Earth Federation Central Council. Ricardo Marcenas The Earth Federation's first prime minister, died in the Laplace terror incident at the start of the series, in UC 0001. He is also the ancestor of Ronan and Riddhe Marcenas. Otto Mitas is the captain of the Londo Bell ship Nahel Argama. Daguza Mackle is the commander of the ECOAS unit's 920th special forces team. He dies in the episode "The Ghost of Laplace." After giving parting advice to Banagher as they arrived at Laplace, he is later incinerated by Full Frontal's beam naginata. Conroy Haagensen is the second-in-command of the ECOAS unit's 920th special forces team. He also acts as Daguza Mackle's right hand man. Liam Borrinea is a female officer who serves as the second-in-command to the Nahel Argama. . Mihiro Oiwakken is the Nahel Argama communications officer. Hasan is the military physician on the ship Nahel Aragama and has been since the First Neo Zeon war, having previously served on board the Argama during that conflict and the Gryps war. Bright Noa Appearing in the chapter "In the depths of a Gravity Well," Capt is commander of the Earth Federation Forces' Londo Bell auxiliary unit. Despite his sterling service record dating back to the One Year War, the Federation leadership regards him as dangerous and he has been removed from full operations. He returns as the captain of the Londo Bell flagship Ra Cailum. He is voiced by Ken Narita (succeeding the late Hirotaka Suzuoki) in Japanese and by Christopher Corey Smith in English. Meran Meran is Bright Noa's executive officer aboard the Ra Cailum. Although he is older than Bright by the time of the series-at 40 years old- he maintains his loyalty to the captain. He is voiced by Unshō Ishizuka in Japanese. Tri-Stars An oblique reference to the Principality of Zeon's Black Tri-Star ace trio, the Tri-Stars are Federation pilots originally assigned to work on the UC Project. The project's cancellation results in them getting reassigned to the Londo Bell flagship Ra Cailum as pilots of the new RGM-96X Jesta mobile suit. * : :The Tri-Stars' commander, Garrett is a lieutenant who is not afraid to criticize his superiors. * : http://www.amazon.com/Mobile-Suit-Gundam-Unicorn-Blu-ray/dp/B007TAX7V8 :A dark-haired junior lieutenant, McGuinness is a kind man who is actually a dangerous foe on the battlefield. * : http://www.amazon.com/Mobile-Suit-Gundam-Unicorn-Blu-ray/dp/B007TAX7V8 :Straightforward and honest, Stepney is also the Tri-Stars' hot-blooded pilot. Zeon Remnant Both characters appeared in the novel/OVA episode "In the Depths of a Gravity Well." Yonem Kirks is the leader of a Zeon Remnant group based in New Guinea. He looks after Loni Garvey when his close friend, Loni's father Mahadi, dies years before the events of the series. He is voiced by Unshō Ishizukahttp://www.bandaivisual.co.jp/index?act=detail&ino=BCXA-0226 in Japanese and by Kyle Hebert in English. Loni Garvey is a mobile suit pilot in Kirks' Zeon Remnant. She is the daughter of the wealthy Mahdi Garvey, a former Zeon soldier who brought the Remnants together and later died at the hands of the Federation. His death prompts Loni to avenge him as the pilot of the huge mobile armor Shamblo. In the OVA series, she is the only pilot of the Shamblo, while in the episode's novel version, she is one of the mobile armor's four crewmembers. She is voiced by Mariya Ise in Japanese and by Karen Strassman in English. References External links * Character page Gundam Unicorn Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn